El seçreto del dragon
by hibary maxwell
Summary: Las cosas iban normales, hasta que surgieron cosas inesperadas y la solucion llegara con una visita de un viejo conocido; una nueva prueba a afrontar, peleas y romance; podran con ello los personajes de esta historia?
1. Capitulo 1: Lo de siempre y algo mas

Holas, este es mi nuevo fanfic, ahora es de Ranma, otra de las creaciones  
de la sensei Rumiko n-n  
Espero que les guste y como siempre, les pido que me dejen sus reviews para  
conocer su opinión sobre la historia vale?  
Bueno ahora si ya a lo que vine que es a poner la historia, ah y tambien ya  
subi un nuevo capitulo de mi historia de Inuyasha, para que se den una  
vuelta por ahí jeje.  
No creo que sea necesario poner el disclaimer, los personajes son y seran  
siempre de la sensei Rumiko, pero asi esta bien para que siga llenando  
nuestras vidas con su maravilloso trabajo n-n  
  
El seÇreto del dragon  
  
- estan hablando -  
-"estan pensando"-  
"sarcasmo "  
Narran los personajes  
:::::::cambios de escena y tiempos:::::::::::  
( aclaraciones )  
[mis comentarios ]  
  
Capitulo 1: Lo de siempre y algo mas  
  
Era una mañana comun en la ciudad de Nerima, el clima que se sentia era  
sumamente agradable, podia sentirse la suave brisa que jugaba entre las  
hojas de los arboles; los jóvenes aprovechaban pasear, algunas viejecitas  
regaban sus jardines, un grupo de muchachas persiguiendo a un anciano  
libidinoso que escapaba saltando sobre los tejados de las  
casas..............si en definitiva era un dia como todos en Nerima.

Happosai- jijijiji que buen botín eh obtenido esta mañana-  
Multitud de jóvenes furiosas: Vuelva aca viejo sin vergüenza y  
depravado!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Happosai- lo siento niñas, tal vez en otra ocacion me quede a platicar  
jijijiji  
PLAFH!!! (roca impactada en la cara de Happosai haciendo que soltara su  
"valioso" botin y fuera recibido por las jovenes)  
Happosai- pero que pasa???..................mi colección!!!! ;;  
........- pero que cree que esta haciendo viejo libidinoso (le dijo un  
joven alto de cabellos negros sujetos en una trenza, ojos azules y un  
cuerpo bien formado) [nn]  
Happosai- Ranma!! Como es posible que le quites a este pobre anciano su  
unica diversión ;; (fingiendo llorar)  
Ranma- con que un pobre anciano? usted no es mas que un viejo libidinoso y  
abusivo ¬¬  
Happosai- como te atreves a faltarle al respeto a tu maestro, lo pagaras  
caro, BOMBA HAPPOSAI!!!  
(explosion)  
Ranma- cof cof cof, ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima amciano  
Happosai- primero tendras que atraparme jijij  
Y asi comienza la persecución sobre los tejados hasta que...........  
Happosai- oh pero que linda!!!! (Happosai encontro algo "mejor" en que  
entretenerse, estaba viendo hacia el interior de una ventana de un  
apartamento)  
Ranma- (con el puño levantado y un venita) ya dejese de tonterías viejo  
pervertido  
Mujer- (abriendo la ventana de golpe y con una gran vena en la frente) pero  
que creen que hacen par de pervertidos!!!!!  
Ranma- (nervioso) no............. espere.....no es lo que  
parece.............yo solo  
Happosai- si linda solo estabamos hechando un vistazo  
Mujer- (muy enojada) como se atreve?!!!! LARGO DE AQUI!!!!!  
Ranma- se equivoca, yo solo..... (no termino la frase pues la mujer lo  
mando a volar de un golpe)  
Ranma y Happosai- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CRASH!!! (ahora vemos a los dos impactados contra el suelo) [jiiji que  
divertido ]  
Ranma- ouch!!! (tocándose la cabeza), ve lo que provoca viejo depravado  
Happosia- que bonito (ignorando a ranma)  
Ranma- me esta escuchando? u-  
Happosai- (girándose hacia ranma con cara picara) oye Ranma, dime a quien  
pensabas darle esto? (dijo mostrándole la cajita, y que obviamente era de  
Ranma)  
Ranma- (nervioso y.....sonrojado n-n)  
de.........de.....donde.....saco........eso? oo  
Happosai- jijiijiji no me digas que pensabas darcelo a Akane picaron?  
Ranma- pero que cosas esta diciendo?  
Happosai- valla veo que me equivoque (comenzando a correr) en ese caso yo  
se lo dare a Akane y entonces viviremos muy felices juntos jijiii  
Ranma- que!!!? esta loco, devuélvame eso!!!!!! (pesiguiendolo) no se lo  
permitire!!!!  
Happosai- (enseñándole la lengua) eso te pasa por hacer enojar a tu maestro  
Ranma- ya vera- -"un momento se me ocurre algo"- maestro mire ahí hay una  
chica bonita  
Happosai- (deteniéndose y con ojos de estrellitas)[hentai uú) donde?  
Plaf!!! (sonido del puño de Ranma impactándose en la cabeza de Happosai)  
Happosai- que paso (en ese momento la cajita que llevaba se le cae de  
las manos)  
Ranma- (recogiendola) para que aprenda ¬¬ (alejándose) es viejo es un sin  
vergüenza u  
Happosai- RANMA!!!! Esta vez no te lo perdonare, BOMBA HAPPOSAI!!  
Ranma- ahhhhhh!!!!! (volando por los cielos)  
CRASH!!!!  
Ranma- (aterrizando en un arbol) [pobre nñU]ese anciano me las va a pagar  
(viendo la cajita) jejeje al menos lo recupere........ espero que le  
guste...

::::::::::::en la casa de la Familia Tendo:::::::::::

Una joven de cabellos cortos de un colo azul oscuro estaba caminando por  
los pasillos de la casa, estaba buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien

Akane- Kasumi has visto a Ranma?  
Kasumi- no desde en la mañana, dijo que iba a hacer unas compras y le pedi  
que comprara algunas cosas por mi, pero no ha regresado  
Akane- ya veo  
Nabiki- no me digas que estas preocupada Akane?  
Akane- (algo roja) claro que no!!!  
Nabiki- lo mas seguro es que se haya detenido a comer en el restaurante de  
Ukio o Shampoo, ya sabes como le gusta ir a comer ahi  
Akane- (con un aura de fuego alrededor) "- mas le vale que no este con  
ellas"-  
Kasumi- te sucede algo malo Akane?  
Akane- (calmandose) no, no es nada Kasumi  
Kasumi- oye Akane quieres auyudarme con la comida  
Akane- claro nn [si en esta historia sabe cocinar, que tal le concedi el  
milagro jejeje nn]  
Nabiki- oye Akane no vallas a quemar la comida esta vez  
Akane- (sacándole la lengua) que graciosa, ya no me pasa eso ¬¬  
Kasumi- (con su sonrisa de siempre) vamos Nabiki, sabes que Akane ya mejoro  
mucho, no digas esas cosas  
Nabiki- de acuerdo, avísenme cuando este listo.

::::::::::: en la cocina :::::::::::

Akane- (cortando un tanto "agresiva" las verduras) –"ese Ranma, es un  
desconsiderado, yo que aprendi a cocinar por el, y aun asi se va con esas"-  
Kasumi- (adivinando el pensamiento de Akane) oye Akane, no tienes de que  
preocuparte, sabes bien que a Ranma le gusta tu comida aunque no lo admita,  
por eso debes estar tranquila, ya veras que no tarda en llegar pidiéndote  
que le des algo de comer  
Akane- (muy roja) te equivocas.... yo no pensaba en eso...  
Kasumi- pues entonces tomalo como un concejo de acuerdo nn  
Akane- si gracias Kasumi n-n

::::::::::::::::en el centro de la ciudad:::::::::::::

Un Ranma bastante golpeado [y no es para menos, despues de dos bombas quien  
no nñ] caminaba por las calles, ahora que ya tenia lo que queria,  
compraria las cosas que le encargo Kasumi.

Ranma- veamos que es lo que tengo que comprar (viendo la lista) azucar,  
huevos,mantequilla, harina, merengue..... son solo cosas para hacer un  
pastel, entonces ire a un autoservicio.

Diciendo esto se puso en marcha, ya en la tienda tomo todo lo que  
necesitaba y lo pago en la caja.Vendedor- muchas gracias por su compra  
Ranma- (saliendo del local) creo que eso es todo (chocando con alguien)  
disculpe no me di.... (notando a la persona) Rioga!!!  
Rioga- Ranma? Que estas haciendo aquí?  
Ranma- como que que hago aquí, por si no lo recuerdas vivo en esta ciudad  
¬¬  
Rioga- quieres decir que no estamos en Hokaido? oo  
Ranma- (haciendo una mueca de cansancio) tan desorientado como siempre  
Rioga  
Rioga- (soñando despierto) eso quiere decir que vere a mi amada Akane que  
feliz soy!!!  
Ranma- si estoy segura de que estara feliz de verte  
Rioga- (con estrellas en los ojos) lo dices en serio!!!!  
Ranma- "claro" (poniéndole la mano en un hombro y sonriendo ampliamente) P-  
chan!!!  
Rioga- oye pero que te crees?  
Ranma- "vamos no te molestes P-chan"  
Rioga- ya veras!!! (asi comenzaron a pelear hasta que Ranma lo golpea y  
......)  
Gloop!! (rioga cayo en una fuente)  
Ranma- pero que tonto, solo estas cosas le pasan a Rioga (tocándose la  
cabeza) ni hablar lo tendre que llevar a la casa, mas le vale no hacer que  
Akane se moleste conmigo ¬¬

::::::::::::: De regreso en la casa de los Tendo::::::::::::::

Ranma- (entrando a la casa) ya llegue!!!!! Huh? (oliendo el aire) que  
delicia, Kasumi se lucio esta vez  
Corrio al comedor y se encontro a todos sentados y un gran banquete en  
la mesa  
Soun- que bueno que llegas Ranma  
Genma- (como panda y con un letrero) hola hijo  
Kasumi- Ranma, ya ibamos a empezar toma asiento  
Nabiki- si te hubieras tardado un poco mas el tio Genma y el maestro lo  
hubieran deborado todo (y tal como lo dijo Nabiki los dos mencionados  
comiean a grandes bocados)  
Ranma- oigan esperen (sentándose y empezando a comer) esto esta delicioso,  
Kasumi te has superado  
Kasimu- que amable Ranma, pero yo no hice la cena sino Akane  
Ranma- Akane?  
Akane- (entrando al comedor) si, algun problema? (esperando alguna critica)  
Ranma- (sonriéndole) ninguna en lo absoluto, esta deliciosa  
Akane- (con un leve sonrojo) gra...gracias  
Ranma- por cierto Akane, encontre esto en el camino (arrojándole a P-chan)  
Akane- pero si es P-chan y esta todo sucio, que le paso?  
Ranma- yo que se, estaba tirado en el suelo cuando lo encontre  
P-cha- (despertando) kwi, kwi [asi hace no? o-o jejeje sino corrijanme n-nU]  
Akane- ah pobresito, P-chan debes tener hambre (dándole de comer en la  
boca) te gusta?  
P-chan- (feliz) kwi, kwi  
Ranma- (molesto y celoso) [n-n] mejor no lo hubiera traido ¬¬

::::::::::::::en otra region muy lejana::::::::::::::::

Una silueta, que a pesar de la oscuridad se podia apresiar que era de mujer  
buscaba "algo" en una gran bodega, movia caja tras caja, esperando  
encontrarlo, hasta que se topó con una pequeña caja de color negro con una  
cinta roja y un pergamino algo viejo sellándola.

.............-por fin lo eh encontrado (tomando la caja en sus manos) con  
esto podre evitarle algunos problemas (sonriendo) La joven introdujo la caja en una mochila que llevaba con sigo y salio de  
la bodega, la luz de la luna, aunque era algo tenue, alcanzo a iluminarla  
un poco, dejando ver su largo cabello castaño, pero mas aun, sus ojos de un  
café profundo y misterioso.  
  
:::::::::::::: de nuevo con los Tendo:::::::::::::

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando  
tranquilamente, o por lo menos la mayoria, en una habitación de la casa un  
joven se encontraba despierto observando el contenido de una cajita que  
habia obtenido esa mañana y que tenia un gran valor para el, pues si se  
armaba del suficiente valor, seria el pase para poder expresar algo que  
hacia mucho que mantenia guardado para si.

Ranma- solo espero que todo salga bien.

Se acomodo en su futon colocando la cajita bajo su almohada y al poco  
tiempo se quedo dormido soñando con un para de ojos cafes que le  
encantaban.  
==========================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Que les parecio? Fue algo mas como un dia en la vida cotidiana de los  
personajes, pero para lo que sigue pondre algo mejor.  
Ranma compro un obsequio para una persona especial, lindo no?  
Cambie ciertas cosas en los personajes, que debieron notar no?  
Akane cocinando, y haciendolo BIEN!! Bueno es que Akane me cae muy bien, y  
le hice el favor de darle esa cualidad n-n  
Bueno no se les olvide dejarme algun reviews vale?  
Ya me despido porque si no, no voy a terminar con mis deberes n-nU  
O si quieren mandarme un mail, pueden sacarlo de mi perfil n-n  
Matta ne


	2. Capitulo 2: El cumpleaños de Akane

Hola tb ya estoy de vuelta aquí, actualizando otra de mis historias la cual parecio no tener mucho éxito, pero ni modo, ademas solo va un capitulo, quien sabe y despues empiezan a llegar los lectores 

--------------------------------------------

- estan hablando -

-"estan pensando"-

"sarcasmo "

Narran los personajes

:::::::cambios de escena y tiempos:::::::::::

( aclaraciones y mis comentario) ya que no se marca la otra acotacion a la hora de publicar ¬¬U

-----------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: El cumpleaños de Akane 

Era un hermoso dia, el sol brillaba con intensidad, los pajaros cantaban, podia sentirse un clima muy agradable, todo en ese dia era perfecto, especialmente para una joven de cabellos azulados que aun permanecia dormida y por la expresión de su rostro y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas se podia adivinar que su sueño era batante placentero, pero como es bien sabido, lo bueno nunca es para siempre, y fue entonces que unos golpes en la puerta hicieron a la joven despertar de tan agradable sueño.

Knok , knok

Akane- (aun con los ojos cerrados) quien es?? (bostezo)

Kasumi- Akane es hora de que te levantes, todos te estamos esperando abajo

Akane- de acuerdo Kasumi, en seguida bajo (dijo incorporándose en la cama y abriendo los ojos dejando ver unos bellos ojos cafes)

Kasumi- bien, entonces te esperare abajo con los demas

Akane- bien ahhhh(bostezo) fue un lindo sueño despues de todo

_Yo en el parque esperando a Ranma, despues el aparece justo detrás mio cuando estoy a punto de marcharme y toma mi mano con suavidad impidiendo que me valla, me mira de una forma muy calida que casi siento que me derrito; puedo ver que lleva un ramo de rosas realmente bellas y sin dudarlo me las ofrece, yo las acepto gustosa a pesar de que estoy roja tanto o mas que el color de las rosas, nuevamente me mira de esta forma tan calida y se inca ante mi y me dice aquellas palabra que tanto eh ansiado oir de sus labios: TE AMO , sin previo aviso se pone de pie y me abraza fuertemente y me susurra al oido cuanto me ama y que quiere que sea su esposa, por supuesto que yo le doy un si, despues nuestros rostros se unieron en un beso....._

El rostro de Akane nuevamente habia tomado un tono rojizo al recordar su sueño, aunque interiormente se lamentaba de que solo fuera un sueño, pero el llamado de P-chan que la veia como si estuviera delirando la hizo volver a la realidad.

Akane- es verdad, debo alistarme todos me esperan abajo (diciendo esto se alisto lo mas rapido que pudo, se puso una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color azul marino y una blusa sencilla de tirantes color celeste; tomo en sus brazos a P-chan y bajo al comedor donde todos la esperaban y pudo ver a todos sentados sonriéndole y algunos adornos en las paredes y ventanas, su rostro se ilumino ante tal vision)

Akane- buenos dias a todos nn

Soun- hija que bueno que ya estas aquí, muchas felicidade por tu cumpleaños (abrazandola)

Nabiki- muchas felicidades Akane

Kasumi- que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Akane

Genma- es verdad, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños

Happosai- Akane que te parece si te doy tu beso de cumpleaños

Akane- (con la cara azul) creo que mejor no maestro

Soun- (con rios de lagrimas en los ojos) buaaaa!!!!! Mi pequeña Akane se ha convertido en una mujer, su madre debe estar muy feliz en estos momentos buaaa!!!!!

Akane- papá no es para tanto n-nUUU (Akane busco a Ranma con la mirada pero no lo vio en toda la sala)

Kasumi- Ranma aun no baja, pero ya no debe tardar

Akane- (roja) no.... te equivocas........yo no... "- como es que siempre sabe lo que pienso?"-

Nabiki- que no te de pena Akane, es normal que quieras que este aquí, despues de todo es tu prometido

Akane- (mas roja) no lo digo por eso

Ranma- (entrando al comedor) siento llegar tarde (viendo a Akane) –"que linda se ve"- (sonrojado) mu......muy feliz cumpleaños....Akane

Akane- (tambien sonrojada) si....gracias

Kasumi- que lindos se ven

Nabiki- pero que penosos son, asi nunca llegaran a casarse

Akane/Ranma- (muy rojos) Nabiki!!!!

Nabiki- (como si nada) yo solo digo lo que veo

Kasumi- (sonriendo) Nabiki no deberias molestarlos

Genma- bien, pues ya estamos todos, que les parece si le damos sus regalos a Akane

Soun- ah pero que buena idea señor Saotome

Nabiki- bien entonces yo sere la primera

(aquí abreviare un poco y solo pondre los obsequios que le dieron oki? n-n)

-Nabiki le dio una minifalda negra y una blusa sin mangas con un leve escote color rojo, muy a su estilo (sino hay que recordar el vestido que uso en la peli de la isla de las doncellas n-nU)

-Kasumi le dio un vestido de color celeste muy sencillo, de tiranres y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y marcaba muy bien su fina figura, la cual se habia hecho mas fina y esbelta gracias a los ejercicios que realizaba; el vestido tenia algunos bordados en hilo azul mas oscuro y blanco.

-Soun le dio unos pendientes y un collar que pertenecieron a la mamá de Akane (lindo no?)

-Genma, emmm pues el le dio un cupon de descuento para el restaurante de Ukio (que pena me da, pero el pobre nunca tiene dinero, hay que comprenderlo u-uUU)

-Happosai, le dio.............bueno supongo que todos imaginan lo que le dio u

-El ultimo en pasar fue Ranma, pero lo que les dijo dejo sorprendidos a todos.

Ranma- (con la mano en la cabeza) lo siento, pero no tuve la oportunidad de comprarte un obsequio Akane n-ñUUU

Genma- como que no tuviste tiempo, me avergüenzas hijo, Akane es tu prometida, deberias ser mas considerado!!!

Ranma- mira quien lo dice, el hombre que regala cupones de descuento!!!

Y asi comienza la tipica discusión entre padre e hijo.

Akane- (tratando de calmarlos) Tio Genma esta bien, no te preocupes Ranma no hacia falta que me dieras un obsequio (dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos que solo Ranma pudo notar, en ese momento apreto sus puños por no tener el valor de entregarle su obsequio)

Ranma- -" rayos, ahora pensara que no me importo su cumpleaños, si tan solo pudiera darselo, pero estoy seguro de que con todos aquí, se armaria un escandalo"-

Kasumi- Akane que te parece si ponemos la mesa

Akane- claro Kasumi

Todos se sentaron a desayunar a la mesa, fue algo tranquilo, todos conversaban mientras que Soun no podia dejar de llorar por el hecho de que su "pequeña hija" se hubiese convertido en una mujer; tambien estaba el hecho de que Ranma miraba constantemente a Akane, procurando siempre, obviamente, que nadie lo notara.

Ranma- -" tengo que decircelo hoy, si no seguramente no tendre otra oportunidad (viendo a Akane) rayos que bien se ve, se ve tan linda, tengo que armarme de valor para......"-

Kasumi- Ranma? (la voz de Kasumi lo saco de sus pensamientos)

Ranma- eh? Que sucede?

Kasumi- Ranma, te pregunte que si querias mas. Te ocurre algo?

Ranma- no estoy bien gracias

Nabiki- por cierto Akane, todos tus amigos vendran por la tarde a celebrar

Akane- a celebrar?

Nabiki- asi es, Kasumi y yo organizamos una fiesta para ti

Akane- (feliz) muchas gracias, es grandioso

::::::::::::::: unas horas mas tarde ::::::::::::::::

Ya todo estaba listo, habia adornos en toda la plata baja de la casa, globos, listones y otras cosas mas (pero moderado, no tipo esas fiestas donde a donde quiera que miras hay montones de adornos n-nU), todo estaba preparado para cuando llegaran los invitados cuando...........

Ring...ring...

Akane- que fue eso? (colgando un globo)

Nabiki- sono como una campanilla

Akane- una campanilla, pero de donde pudo ser?

En ese momento una chica de largos cabellos violetas-azules (asi es como yo se los veo n-nU) aterrizo en el jardín de los Tendo montada en una bicicleta.

Akane/Ranma- Shampoo!!!!

Shampoo- ni hau Ranma!!! (no se si se escriba asi, gomen)

Akane- Shampoo que haces aquí? (dijo algo molesta por la llegada de la amazona)

Shampoo- no te pongas asi Akane, me dijeron que es tu cumpleaños y vine a traerte un obsequio (dijo como si nada)

Ranma- como que un obsequio para Akane?

Kasumi- que lindo detalle de Shampoo no creen

Genma- (como panda) tienes razon

Nabiki- (en voz baja) seguro trama algo

Akane- asi? –"aquí hay gato encerrado"-

Shampoo- si toma Akane es para ti (dijo dándole un sobre)

Akane- (abriendolo) que es esto? (en el interior habia un boleto para un viaje en tren)

Ranma- porque le das algo asi a Akane

Shampoo- es muy facil, porque asi Akane podra disfrutar del viaje que le estoy obsequiando y (acercándose a Ranma) tu y yo podremos disfrutar juntos sin interrupciones

Ranma- (risa nerviosa) eh...jejeje

Akane- (rompiendo el boleto) lo siento Shampoo, pero no puedo aceptar tu regalo (fingiendo una sonrisa) –"conociéndola seguro que el tren sufriria algun accidente"-

Shampoo- que pena, pues entonces Ranma y yo tendremos que irnos aunque estes aqui

Ranma- espera......no Shampoo (viendo a Akane)

Akane- (molesta) por mi has lo que quieras, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo

Shampoo- ya ves, vamonos Ranma (abrazandolo)

Ranma- no, es que (hablando bajito) yo quiero estar aquí conti......es decir, aquí Akane u!!!!u

Akane- Ranma...

Kasumi-Shampoo te quedaras a la fiesta

Shampoo- claro, porque no, me quedare para estar con mi querido Ranma

Akane- -"mas vale que no me provoque porque si no ¬¬ "-

Nabiki- Ranma terminaste de instalar el Karaoke

Ranma- no aun no, lo hare enseguida

Ranma, trataba de instalar el sistema Karaoke, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque tener a una Shampoo pegada a la espalda no hacia facil el trabajo

ding, dong

Kasumi- deben ser los invitados

Akane- ire a abrir (abriendo la puerta) hola a todos!!

Multitud de chicos(as)- hola Akane, feliz cumpleaños!!!!

Akane- (sonriendo) muchas gracias, pasen

Una vez que estuvieron adentro e hicieron entrega de los obsequios (que no mencionare por piedad a mis pobres dedos jejeje) pusieron la musica y comezo la diversión, o por lo menos eso creian.

------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, cualquier queja duda o comentario que quieran hacer pueden dejarme un review o escribirme a mi mail que es

coolgirl (guion bajo) kawaii (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

y no se olviden de darse una vuelta por mi otro fic "quedate a mi lado" es de inu, otra creación de la gran sensei Rumiko!!

JA NE!!!!!


End file.
